Combustion devices, for example combustors of gas turbine engines, fulfill the task to provide a hot working fluid to mechanically drive further downstream components, e.g. to act upon turbine blades of the gas turbine engine to rotate a shaft and a disc to which the turbine blades are attached. During operation of such combustion devices the combustion device may be affected by combustion dynamics, for example by vibration of components of a combustion device like a combustion liner. These combustion dynamics may result in physical vibrations of the component and/or noise resulting from the vibrating combustion device. To counteract such combustion vibration secondary measures typically are applied like so called soft walls or Helmholtz dampers or resonators in the combustor. These secondary measures damp vibrations at specific frequencies. In particular it is a goal to avoid coupling between device Eigen frequencies (which relates to natural frequencies of the device) with main combustion dynamics frequencies. This undesired coupling has to be considered in the development process leading to a longer development time. Furthermore such a combustion device with Helmholtz dampers will be more complex and more difficult to manufacture.
Also known are production methods that have been established in recent years. Some of them are so called additive manufacturing methods including selective laser sintering and selective laser melting, direct laser deposition or electron beam welding. These methods allow solidification of a material which is typically based on providing a powder at specific locations by directing laser to these locations and melting the powder locally, which connects then to the existing material. Repeated deposition of layers builds up the complete structure. As a result a solid component can be manufactured with fine structures in it.